


just desserts

by orca_mandaeru



Series: hyunminsung [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Name-Calling, Polyamory, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Jisung and Hyunjin get a taste of control, too bad they don't know what to do with it.





	just desserts

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't planning on writing a sequel but i just can't get these three out of my head

Hyunjin never thought he would see something like this happen. The result of a stupid bet, nearly forgotten in the face of his and Jisung's coveted prize. Honestly he never thought they’d win, didn't think that Minho would allow it to happen, the reward was so great. 

 

But here is their reward come into being. Minho, spread out with limbs spread-eagled across their mattress. This in itself is not too unusual, but Jisung is in the process of fastening Minho's ankle to the bedpost, every single other one of his limbs already chained. 

 

His expression is comical, a blend of annoyance, resignation, and consternation. He's never given up so much control, but Hyunjin could tell he was curious to try it out. It still hasn’t sunk in that Minho is practically helpless underneath him and Jisung. 

 

Of course he’s still got the control in the end, but the free rein is intoxicating. He can't even scold them, a plain black gag shoved firmly in his mouth and tied around the back. He's still communicating with his eyes alright, so intense that Hyunjin has to look away. 

 

Jisung finishes fastening the last cuff and scoots up on the bed. He and Hyunjin look at each other for a long few seconds and then back at Minho, who's already squirming, head restlessly snapping from side to side, arms testing the strength of the bonds. 

 

It hits them both at the same time that Minho is really here at their mercy, that they can do anything they want. They both have the same thought, keeping a distance to just take in Minho's naked body spread out for them. Usually, they don't have much time to simply admire their boyfriend, he's always distracting them so well. But now there's nothing in the way. 

 

Hyunjin starts lower, right above his knees, hands sweeping over the smooth skin, the muscles beneath tensing and untensing. Jisung attaches himself to Minho’s neck, nuzzling and licking sweetly over his collarbones, hands fitted across his ribs. Minho makes a muffled noise through the gag, rattling the chains lightly. 

 

Hyunjin drags his open lips up Minho's beautiful thighs, leaving a cool trail all the way up to his hip bones to the soundtrack of soft smacking noises Jisung's mouth is making as he sucks his way down Minho's chest. Eventually Hyunjin slides his mouth over to the right, nosing at the warm skin right to the left of his dick. The light shaking of the chains are a constant now. 

 

It's so rare that Hyunjin is able to take the time to just look at Minho, so he does exactly that, stares right at the dick in front of his face. It’s half-hard, as pretty as the rest of Minho, with the pink tint and delicate vein running under the surface. 

 

Hyunjin drifts closer. Minho can't order them around now, and the power is addicting. He feels like a kid in a candy store. So he promptly swallows Minho's cock, mouth sliding down until his head is lodged inside his throat.It’s heady to feel his cock hardening on his tongue and Hyunjin closes his eyes and gets lost in it. His neck prickles and he opens his eyes to both Minho and Jisung staring down at him. 

 

Jisung’s lips are turned out in a sweet pout. "You know I wanted to taste him first," he complains. 

 

"What?" Hyunjin says innocently, pulling back until the head of Minho's cock is resting on his bottom lip. Jisung huffs and crawls down Minho's body, fitting himself on the other side. 

 

"I want him, Hyunjin,” he says, and how could Hyunjin refuse him. He pulls back, staying a couple inches away. Jisung pops the first few inches of Minho’s cock in his mouth, suckling sweetly. Hyunjin shifts and stares at the stretch of Jisung's pretty lips. 

 

He can't help it, leaning in and attaching his mouth to the side of Minho's shaft and sloppily dragging his lips up and down. Jisung squints at him, so he determinedly slurps harder, tongue flicking out to lick against the underside. 

 

Jisung slides his mouth down until he's directly opposite Hyunjin, their lips brushing together, tongues meeting around the cock between them. It's so messy, copious amounts of saliva dripping down and pooling on Minho’s skin. Jisung removes his mouth. "Hyunjin, can't you let me have him to myself for five minutes?" he complains. 

 

Hyunjin sticks his bottom lip out and and pulls back. "Fine." Jisung grins triumphantly. Hyunjin leans back on his haunches to watch. Too quick to register, Jisung reaches behind himself and pulls out the plug that's been in him all day, promptly sitting down on Minho's cock. The gag’s doing a really good job, they can barely hear Minho's gurgles. 

 

"Hey," Hyunjin protests, shaking Jisung's shoulders, getting an up-close view of puffy lips opened wide in a silent gasp. "I thought you were just gonna suck him off! Stop hogging him." 

 

"Me, hogging him? That's always you," Jisung shoots back, his voice strained as he plants his hands on Minho's firm stomach to lift himself up. Put out, Hyunjin fishes out his own plug and tosses it, slipping two fingers inside himself and rocking on them idly as he decides what to do. 

 

Jisung pushes himself up again and Minho's cock slips out of him for a second, so Hyunjin seizes his chance. He pushes Jisung off Minho's body, and he falls on his back on the other side of the bed, startled. 

 

Hyunjin triumphantly takes his throne on Minho's cock, and the feeling is much sweeter for the victory. He rakes his his fingernails down Minho's lightly defined abdomen and grinds his hips down in tight circles so Jisung can't get him the way he got him. 

 

"Hyunjin!" Jisung says indignantly, grabbing Hyunjin's shoulders. Hyunjin ignores him. Jisung wraps his arms around Hyunjin's torso and tries to lift him, but he anchors his hands in the sheets and holds on. Jisung gives up. “I'm going to make you quit.” 

 

"I'd like to see you try," Hyunjin says. Jisung scrunches up his eyes and sits firmly on Minho's chest, facing away, resorting to dragging his cock through the light planes of Minho's chest. Hyunjin didn't expect Jisung to give up so quickly, and it takes some of the fun out of it. And his thighs are already starting to burn. 

 

Usually when he rides Minho there's the firm grip of his hands on his thighs taking off some of the weight, and with his legs splayed and chained he can’t even thrust up into Hyunjin. He slows down considerably, muscles feeling a bit wobbly. "Jisungie," he whines. "I'm getting sore, help me." 

 

Jisung turns around and laughs mockingly at him. "See, I knew you'd give up. You're weak, Hyunjinnie.” Hyunjin grits his teeth but concedes. "Wait,” Jisung says. “First I wanna just-" He fumbles at the knot behind Minho's head until it comes undone. 

 

Minho splutters for a couple seconds, getting used to having use of his mouth again. "You two, untie me right now.” Jisung and Hyunjin cast startled glances at each other. That's Minho’s no-nonsense voice, the one that brooks no argument. It’s amazing how quickly the brief rush of power fades, and immediately subservient, Jisung meekly says "Yes, Master," shuffling away to retrieve the little key and start the unlocking. 

 

This way Minho has an unobstructed view of Hyunjin, his gaze making him feel so small and weak, even in his position of supposed power. Knowing that look, Hyunjin quietly removes himself from Minho’s body and retreats to the end of the bed. The moment Jisung unlatches the last cuff, Minho doesn't pounce on them like Hyunjin expected, no, it's worse.

 

His movements are slow and utterly controlled as he rubs his slightly chafed wrists, body full of unreleased tension. Minho takes his time stretching out each of his limbs and adjusting his sore jaw. His lips are pressed thin together, ignoring Jisung and Hyunjin kneeling subserviently at the foot of the bed. 

 

His eyes flick over them disdainfully. "Look at you two. You were so bold just a few minutes ago." He splays backward, leaning on his arms. "You got to do anything you wanted, but you can’t do anything without me. Useless. Hyunjin, get over here.” 

 

Hyunjin crawls forward, eyes down. When he's in reach Minho grabs out and grabs his hair, dragging his head up and leaning down until his nose is inches away. "You know you're pathetic, Hyunjinnie. You took what you wanted, but you couldn't even get yourself off on my cock. You need me to do it for you." 

 

He looks past at Jisung. “Don't think I've forgotten about you, baby. I know how desperate you can get, but that doesn't excuse you." Jisung looks caught in crosshairs, nearly cowering over being caught misbehaving, something he almost never does. "I suppose iI need to teach you to why you prefer me in charge." Minho grabs Hyunjin by the back of the head again and shoves his face down to his cock. "It was so cute watching you two fight over this earlier. Here, have all you want." 

 

He shoves Hyunjin's mouth down onto his cock, not letting up until Hyunjin's all the way to the base. He's not ready, gag reflex kicking in. Minho just smiles down at him as he gags furtively, shoving down harder when he tries to move. Only at the point where Hyunjin can feel his head lighten with the oxygen deprivation, lungs tight and chest fluttering, does Minho yank his head up, letting him splutter and gasp hard. 

 

Minho's not even paying attention to him anymore, focused on Jisung. "I never thought you'd be so bad, Jisungie. What happened to being my good boy?" 

 

Jisung’s pouty bottom lip sticks out hard as he shifts on the bed. "I didn’t mean-” 

 

"Ah ah ah," Minho cuts him off, "Don't even try it. You're very lucky I'm not in the mood for punishment today. Get back on my cock, whore." Hyunjin whimpers at the harsh speech and dutifully returns to Minho's cock, doing his best to please. "Jisung, come over here where I can touch you." 

 

Jisung stalls, slowly moving forward."Master, I'm really sorry, I'm really a good boy-" 

 

Minho rolls his eyes. "Shut up." He  rummages behind him, grabbing hold of the discarded gag, soaked with his spit. He balls it up and shoves it straight into Jisung's open mouth. 

 

Jisung’s eyes go wide, mouth instinctively closing around it. "Mmhh-" he attempts, face contorting. His slim body writhes, and before Minho realizes what’s going on, cum splatters across Jisung's smooth stomach. 

 

"What the fuck,” Minho breathes. God, that’s so hot. Jisung rarely cums untouched, in fact, the last time it happened was when Minho fisted him. Jisung makes no move to pull the gag out, just relaxing against the bed. Minho can't help but buck his hips into Hyunjin's obedient mouth at the sight. He tears his attention away from Jisung, focusing on the way Hyunjin's big eyes waver up at him and letting himself feel every bit of it. 

 

"Fuck.." he groans, fisting both hands into Hyunjin's hair and using it to hold his head in place as he fucks into his mouth hard. The gagging noises fuel the fire, and the way Hyunjin's obviously rocking his hips down again the bed covers. He looks back to the right to see Jisung watching them with wide eyes, absentmindedly sucking on the wet gag in his mouth, and Minho throws back his head and cums.

 

Hyunjin splutters, cum dribbling out of his lips, but he doesn't take his mouth off. Minho knows what he needs. He shoves Hyunjin's head back down until he chokes, his hips frantically grinding against the bed below until they stutter and still. 

 

Minho eases Hyunjin's mouth off his cock. He looks absolutely destroyed, spit and cum covering the lower half of his face and dripping from his lips, eyes watering. Hyunjin flops away from him on his back, a little giggle escaping him. 

 

Minho fishes the damp scrap of fabric from Jisung’s mouth, who whines in distress at the loss. Minho gently cradles Jisung's head in his hands, and Jisung throws his arms around him and clings like a limpet. 

 

Minho lifts him and flops them both down onto Hyunjin. Hyunjin grunts but wraps his arms aroundthem both until they’re piled together, sweaty skin sticking together. "Haven't seen you cum like that in a while, Jisungie. What was it, the gag?" Minho asks. 

 

Jisung's silence is telling, and Minho can see the blush on his cheeks from over his shoulders. "Don't be embarrassed, Sungie, I wanna know too," Hyunjin says. 

 

"It was the spit," Jisung admits. 

 

"Ooh,” Hyunjin says, his fingertips dancing across Jisung's ribs, Minho squished between them. 

 

"You nasty boy," Minho says, laughing when Jisung smacks his arm lightly. "You two technically won the bet, but I think I won in the end." 

 

"You're always winning in my heart," Hyunjin says. Jisung groans. 

 

“What the fuck, Hyunjin, that was atrocious," Minho says. Hyunjin giggles into Minho's neck and hums happily, cuddling his boyfriends closer.


End file.
